<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no one sins in holy arms by itsgameover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701720">no one sins in holy arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover'>itsgameover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unholy Homily [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Church Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Priest Kim Jongdae | Chen, Priest Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism, can't decide if this is with plot or without plot so you get both until my brain works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's wedding will happen sooner or later and a confession is needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unholy Homily [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no one sins in holy arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to the series that will most certainly drag someone to hell and back. This one is shorter because well... I just wanted to get these scenes out of my head! I like priestdae too much for it to be healthy!<br/>Just as before, this one goes to Mer and Max, devils on my shoulder, little menaces and adorable friends &lt;3<br/>Hope you like this little sin :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Minseok looks into the distance, fields upon fields of land to be harvested, he thinks that it’s appropriate that Guri is covered in fog most mornings. It’s a very soothing sight, yet unnerving at the same time. One looks away and sees blurry figures, the edges of the small houses, scattered on both sides of the road, losing shape in the misty morning light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok thinks that it is appropriate that his mind feels foggy as well, losing all sense of self as he approaches the church, watching the pale silhouette become shaper as he reaches the three steps separating the ground from its doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is holding his mother’s arm with care as he always does, making sure she steps in the correct place before she moves again. She is losing sense of self too, but in a very different, much more permanent way. Some days she barely recognizes him as her child. It’s harrowing and sad to see her gone in her thoughts, waiting for a husband that will never return, his bones buried in the backyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok wonders if his mother losing her memories means she will die before her heart stops beating. He wonders too if the priest would pray for her today as he always does, walking with her to the door of the church like he often does, telling her to be hopeful, that heaven is looking out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, Minseok is caught in between believing every one of his encounters with the priest are a fabrication of his mind. That the man holding a child in his arms, telling him to do his school work and be good before giving him a piece of candy, can’t possibly be the same man who pins him down and suffocates him with the weight of his right hand on his neck, fucking him slowly until there is only one name sitting in Minseok’s broken throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes no sense to believe a holy man like him would be able to do such a thing, nonsensical the thought of a good priest who has provided advice and help to those who have requested it, who prays for everyone around him, to be such a sadist behind closed doors. Yet Minseok believes it, lives it, looks at the bruises resting over his hips and grounds himself. It’s real and it’s as unholy as it is addicting, chasing a high that never comes but it seems to be at arms reach all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minseok,” Father Kim calls after the sunday service, “I would like to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok, who was walking his mother down the steps with helpful Soonkyu by his side, turns around as quickly as lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Father, what do you need of me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wedding is approaching,” he says, hands behind his back as he approaches them, “two weeks away isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Soonkyu answers, smiling when Minseok’s mother brushes her cheek with a trembling hand, “we are very excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you are, dearest Soonkyu,” Jongdae says, barely looking at her. “You have to confess, Minseok,” the man says, stepping closer and Minseok suffocates with the need to be put in his place by the holy man. “Soonkyu confesses every Saturday,” the priest says, nodding softly, “but I have never seen you in the confessional booth. You need to be purified by the forgiveness of the Lord before you wed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When can I come to the confessional booth, Father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should stay now,” Soonkyu says, “my father and I will walk your mother to your home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I confess now?” He asks, begs with his widened eyes, needy and greedy for the Priest’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae’s smile is sweet but it never reaches his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can confess whenever you want, child.” Then the priest moves aside, pointing at the door “Step inside, I’ll be with you soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok walks in, waltzes inside the scenario of his greatest pleasure and pain, always sitting in the crossroad of loving the bruises on his body and fearing for the pain he may be inflicted. Both ideas arouse him, both ideas make him get lost in the fog, bones made of flimsy fabric, barely keeping him up long enough to walk to the altar rail and stand there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around, the light inside the church dying as the priest closes the door and then the windows, only candles and the skylight, too narrow to make the world inside seem less twisted, less… erotic with all and the threat of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok watches in silence when the priest disappears behind the doors that lead to his quarters, moving like a shadow in a house of darkness. He stays in place like has been told to do since he came back crawling to the holy man, begging for more (more what? more dick down his throat? more god-like aura that made him believe in a religion centered around a man with pretty lips and ink black eyes?). There are rules and questions, demands and actions that must be met. Minseok is always too eager to obey, always rewarded for being obedient. Good, so good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae places a paddle and two stoles in the front row of the pews, Minseok’s throat goes dry as he watches him move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kneel,” the priest says, pointing at the cushion sitting a few steps away from the altar rail. Possessed by the voice of his only religion, Minseok falls to his knees like a dead weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae takes his time undressing him, taking his shirt and running cold fingertips over his torso, pinching his nipples with a smirk dancing on his cheshire lips. He always makes Minseok take off his pants on his own, shrugging them off like the fabric was on fire, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priest takes his time to tie him too, one stole around each wrist, the other end tied to the altar rail. He instructs Minseok to test the restraint and when the hold is both comfortable for his skin and tight enough to not let him go, the priest smiles, wicked and large. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everytime I hit you with this paddle,” he says, sliding it down Minseok’s back all the way to his thighs and then up once more, “you have to say ‘forgive me Father, for I have sinned’. Understood?” Minseok nods. “Words, Minseok, your God wants to hear words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Jongdae says, Minseok doesn’t see it but knows there is a smile on the priest’s face before the man hits him with the paddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok jerks forward but holds position, biting back a moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it trails on for what feels like hours, yet Minseok’s mind knows that it must be mere minutes. He feels every hit, every movement, hears every word the priest says, prays when the man asks him to say a Hail Mary and then cries when the paddle hits his thighs instead of his bottocks and it burns but he loves it so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the priest deems his work done he stops, pulls back and stares. Minseok turns over his shoulder and almost faints at the sight of the handsome devil in holy attire, smiling ruefully with one hand wrapped around his cock and the other gently caressing Minseok’s abused skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so good, Minseok, so good,” he says, as he always does. The Priest insists on it, repeats time and time again that Minseok is good, so good in fact that he can’t let him go, won’t let him go. It’s a trap designed to keep him in his place, kneeling and keening, wanting and giving, giving his body, giving his sweat and his tears, giving all he has to the one who is never truly satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok is always in awe of the man in the cassock, keeps himself grounded on the feeling of the cock furiously opening his hole, making him wince and moan equally. Jongdae is never satisfied, never truly satiated his hunger for the flesh, he never gets tired of hearing Minseok beg and beg and beg... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night Minseok dreamed he had horns and a spaded tail, that he sucked his blood as he pounded him against a table made of thorns and poison ivy. The following morning, as he kneeled naked by the side of the priest’s bed, choking on the dick that haunts his nights, Minseok thought he saw through his tears something pointy in between Jongdae’s unruly black hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In two weeks you will have a wife,” Jongdae says, untying his retrains and pressing butterfly kisses to the angry red markings on Minseok’s wrists. He looks at him through his lashes, lips pressed to the bruised skin, a smile breaking his stance. “Poor little Soonkyu, her father would be appalled if he knew the boy she is to marry will never want her like he wants the good priest of the town.” He grabs Minseok’s chin with his right hand, raising it slightly, “You won’t want her, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Minseok answers, dancing on the edge of a mystical delirium when Jongdae kisses him, letting the priest’s tongue savour every bit of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother said you came home too late after church…” Soonkyu says a few days later, as he is helping her father in the mill. “Did the priest keep you for so long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did,” Minseok answers, monotonously as always, “I had a lot to confess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” she lays a hand on top of his, wrapping her thin fingers around his palm, a seductive smile on her lips. “Will you stay the night?” Soonkyu asks, ducking her chin and staring at him through long lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok squeezes her hand tightly before shaking his head, “I can’t leave my mother alone,” he repeats the same excuse as always and Soonkyu gives him a quiet ‘oh’ before stepping away and walking back into her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man wonders if he should have followed her into her room, pretending he wanted something from her, but even pretending to want her body seems fake. How could he want a woman, how could he seek pleasure in the tender hands of the miller’s pretty daughter, when he had met the priest and all the heavens and hells he can give with words and tongue and mouth and cock?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Women are beautiful creatures, Minseok won’t deny that. His own mother was beautiful when he was a child and many men seeked her hand before Minseok’s father finally deflowered her and wedded her. Soonkyu could have married any other man in the town, hell both Changmin and Younho wanted her, fought each other for her and yet she never moved her affection from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid little girl with stupid dreams of a house full of children who look like Minseok. And he’ll have to deliver, be a father even though he wants none of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his mother kisses his temple, tying the bow tie correctly, Minseok feels a knot take place inside his throat. It’s a wedding he never wanted, he begged to avoid, but the harvest is come and gone and promises are promises. His mother is happy, feels like she will make it to the day Minseok has at least a child, wants it to be a girl so she can be named after Minseok’s aunt, Sohee who died in a fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A good omen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the church that knows his name and his sins, that knows what his body looks like when it has been put through pain and ecstasy, that knows the whine that creeps up his throat when his orgasms is denied time and time again, Minseok kneels in a cushion made of velvet, holding the hand of a pretty girl who could never fulfill his desires. His desires are materialized in the man dressed in black in front of them, holding a bible as he officiates a long and tortuous ceremony, putting a hand on top of Minseok’s head before moving to Soonkyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok doesn’t want to look up, doesn’t want to see those deep enchanting eyes, doesn’t want to feel caged, yet he knows he has always been the prey to this hunter of skilled fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone is playing a preppy song in a banquet made of what everyone has brought, celebrating the nuptials of Kim Minseok and Kim Soonkyu. The girl is so proud, showing off the little golden band around her finger to all her friends, giggling when they shout, grabbing Minseok’s hand and pressing light kisses to his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok is gone, sitting beside the priest pretending he doesn’t want to be told he is good, pretending he doesn’t want the man to grab his neck and force him to kneel like he has done before. It’s a painful game of acting like he is not looking, like he is not thinking of how good it felt to have him inside, to be filled up to the brim with his cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final prayer comes and then the priest speaks, offering his living quarters to the newlyweds to spend the night in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a better place to consummate a God-blessed union than in the house of our Lord?” He says and, as usual, his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. When everyone cheers, applauding the offer, Jongdae says he needs to talk to the groom, give him a final blessing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretend I'm there,” he tells him, fixing his bowtie unnecessarily, "with you, like I always am," he pulls it until it chokes Minseok, just a little bit to remind him who belongs where“I want to see you being good to her like you are to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok nods, willing to obey even if the order was a death sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his wife by the hand and walks her down the aisle like her father did hours before, looking over his shoulder just as the church’s doors are closing, watching as the sly smile disappears from the priest’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonkyu is small and delicate, with pale skin, blemished with a childhood scar over her hip, small breasts and pink areolas. Minseok treats her with the utmost care, not enticed by her appearance like he once was, a lifetime ago, before a war and before a priest, when a girl’s shapely hips made him nervous, when a girl’s kiss made him giddy. Refusing to let down the holy man but also unwilling to watch her face, Minseok turns her around and closes his eyes, wrapping her hands around her waist and doing what he is supposed to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes, breathing heavily and wanting to anchor himself to the ground instead of floating to better memories, he turns to the right almost instinctively, watching a family shape through half closed curtains, black hair against a rapidly darkening foreground. And when Minseok’s eyes meet his, the priest smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <br/>Tell me if you'd like a part three! (maybe coming between now and February 2021!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>